The Boy Who Lived
by Lily Potter4
Summary: The Boy Who Lived , Lives No Longer ... It's been done , but mine is different . Please r/r
1. The Boy Who Lived

The boy who lived   
Deepest Betrayal ...  
  
  
  
  
With War , there is always loss. Always. The boy who lived , lived no more . Killed , by  
Voldemort . Who had finally gotten what he had wanted. Well , he always did , didn't he ? It  
wasn't fair. The rest of us , doomed to live . Doomed . Most people say that life is a gift , that's  
why they call it the present . Well , it isn't any more .A muggle movie once said "life is like a box  
of chocolates . You never know what you are going to get." He was right . You never know , and  
can never tell . Never . I had lost it all . Hermione . Harry . My dad . George . Ginny ... All of it.  
Harry had always been there for me . Always . And now he was gone. And no one will understand  
the remorse that I , alone , feel . My parting words , his parting words , had been in anger ,  
defiance , hate ... How I did it , I don't know. Only he knew. He and he alone . So as I sit here ,  
staring at his casket , I have a sense of guilt so overwhelming , it is hard to bear. And it always  
will be. I will be forced to live with the guilt . The guilt that I betrayed my best friend. In his time  
of need.   
  
"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard alive ? Only innocent lives !"  
  
Now , I am understanding what Peter was talking about , so long ago , in third year. There was  
nothing to be gained . And I knew that . I can't stop thinking about it .   
  
"Ah. Harry Potter . So nice of you to join us at last."  
"What are you talking about ?"  
He lay on the floor , glaring up at Voldemort . I shuddered at the look in his eyes. But he  
couldn't see. He couldn't see me .  
"Why , your friend has been promising your presence for a while now ."  
'What ?" Harry's eyes darted back and forth . "My friend ?"  
"Yes , you best friend I believe ..."  
"Ron ?"  
NO ! NO! NO! NO! NO! I take back every thing ! Please ... don't !   
"Ron ? He would join you !"  
"Yes he did."  
"No ! You're lying !"  
"I am not ! I don't lie . You want proof ?"  
Voldemort grabbed me by the arm , and dragged me out , where I was in plain view . The pain in  
Harry's eyes was apparent. I had betrayed him. He sighed ,and closed his eyes , just as  
Voldemort raised his wand ...  
  
I had betrayed him. My best friend . And no one knew . A I get a hug from Sirius , I pull away .   
"I - I..."  
And I flee. I had betrayed him. The boy who lived , lived no more. And now , as I make up amy  
mind , neither will I .  



	2. The Point Of No Return

The Point of No Return   
  
Ron sat , numbly , staring at the ceiling. He could hear the indistinct  
whispers of those surrounding him. The chains on the chair snaked their  
way around his hands , pinning him to the chair . He gave no struggle ; He  
was too worn out to care by now . He sighed tiredly , and glanced around  
the room. Sirius and Remus sat in identical states of shock , their eyes wide  
and disbelieving . Hermione sat in the front row , her eyes blank . However,  
they held such sorrow and hate ... which was directed at him. Ron . The  
man she loved. Well , used to . Dumbledore wasn't present . He had died in  
the fight . They had all died . All. Neither was Hagrid . Or Mad - Eye Moody .  
Or Harry . No , Harry wasn't there . Of course he wasn't. If Harry was there,  
Ron wouldn't be . No. It was all because of Harry he was here . How people  
had found out , Ron didn't know. He was certain that only he , Harry , and  
the Death Eaters knew. And Harry was dead. So it must have been one of  
the Death Eaters. One of those , who I considered my friends , he thought  
bitterly . Then again , Harry had always considered him a friend ; Look  
where that had gotten him. Dead .   
A man stood up , on the other side of the dungeon , and silence generally  
fell over the crowd , as the man began to speak .   
"Ronald Weasley , you have been brought before the court today under the  
charges of association to murder . You led Harry Potter , now deceased ,  
into the trap of the Dark Lord . What do you plead ?"  
Ron didn't say anything .  
"Am I right then , in suggesting a sentence in Azkaban for no less than a  
life time ?"  
The crowd roared their approval . The Dementors entered , and Ron stood  
up . He gave no resistance . He didn't care anymore . He was too weary.   
And as he was led out of the dungeon , a woman's blurry eyes followed him  
out the door . Ron , her husband ... was gone forever . 


	3. Two Of A Kind

Two Of A Kind   
  
  
  
Fred and George . Gred and Forge . We had always been a pair. Two  
of a kind , right ? Well , no more . I didn't expect him to survive , he had  
already given up before him time . Our joke shop , destroyed completely .  
Everything - Destroyed. My life , George's ......... And now , Ron was in  
Azkaban . Harry was dead. Hermione was alone. Does anything work out  
the way that it's supposed to ? I doubted it . Sirius was free , for sure , and  
Remus had been teaching at Hogwarts again. Well .... he couldn't really any  
more . There was no Hogwarts to teach at . Dumbledore was dead. So was  
Hagrid . All died in Harry's cause . Perhaps .... perhaps it might have been  
worth it , if Harry had survived . Survived to see what people had done for  
him , how many people loved him. But he never got to witness it . He never  
did. I inched closer to the edge of the cliff , peering down . We had been on  
top of the world. The most successful joke shop . EVER. Even more so than  
Zonko's . But ... That was over now. It was something out of a memory. My  
former life , now , was a memory . I edged even closer , now enough to see  
the black deepness , interrupted only by the sharp , jagged rocks . I sighed,  
tiredly . It wasn't worth it. Nothing was any more . Nothing . At least , I  
would be happy dead . Ginny was in a coma , with no hope she would ever  
come out again . Suddenly , I realized what I had to do ... I - I jumped.  
There. I was free now . And then , someone was holding my hand , leading  
me away . It was George .   
"Come . You're home now ."  
I was free at last . I was home . 


End file.
